


灰土背心

by AizawaRisako



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaRisako/pseuds/AizawaRisako
Summary: 不黄也不香的突发摸鱼
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	灰土背心

**Author's Note:**

> 样貌自行代入公式光 有主角卖屁股暗示 舔汗/包皮情节 自行避雷

“一根烟，十张票子，让你射一次。”  
男人连眼睛都没抬，他的肩膀上满是咬痕和汗水，但本人只是毫不在意地抓了抓脖子，不耐烦地问：“操不操啊？还等着晚饭呢。”  
你看着他油亮的肌肉，咽了口口水，眼巴巴地点了点头。  
“行啊，快点射，我饿了。”  
男人随手把抽了一半的烟放在石材上，他不客气地扒下了你脏兮兮的工装裤，像熟练的妓女一样含住了你硬邦邦的鸡巴。他好像并不在意肉柱上腥臊的气味，只是粗暴地把舌头伸进了你略长的包皮里，湿答答的舌尖绕着龟头舔了一圈。  
“……真够臭的，下次能不能洗干净再来。”正当你享受着男人热乎乎的舔弄时，他吐出了你的鸡巴，满脸嫌弃地骂道：“得再加二十张。”  
你一边嗯嗯啊啊地答应着，一边摸上了男人的后脑勺。他的棕发微长，发尾粘在汗湿的脖子上，偶尔有一滴汗水自发间流下，没入他满是尘土的工装背心里。  
男人撸动着你臭烘烘的鸡巴，舌尖挑逗着流水的马眼，偶尔抬起的眼睫透着湿润的光泽；他的嘴唇是略深的粉红色，像抹了女人的唇蜜；工地上的体力活让他浑身都是擦伤，或大或小的伤口留下了暗棕色的疤痕，附着在蜜色的身躯上。你忍不住伸出手摩挲着他蝴蝶骨上新结的肉红血痂，那处敏感嫩肉被触动的疼痛让男人不满地轻咬了一下你的鸡巴。  
你知道他是不耐烦了——你早有听闻，这个贪财的男人不会因为你是工友而开个友情价，他反而会仗着和工头似有似无的亲戚关系，狮子大开口反过来敲诈你一大笔复兴票。  
男人含湿了你的性器，没有咽下的唾液顺着他的下巴滴在了地上，这个不讲究的家伙呸呸地吐了两声，随意拿手套抹干净了嘴角，他甚至在站起来脱裤子之前还弹了弹你精神百倍的小兄弟，随口评价道：“嗯，不错。挺大的，等会儿多用点劲把我操爽了啊。”  
你害羞地红了脸，手指紧张地绞着衣服下摆，鸡巴却翘的更高了。  
男人慢条斯理地解开了皮带，你惊讶地发现他连内裤也没穿，疲软的肉棒就这样堂而皇之地露在外面，他卷曲的耻毛上还沾着半凝固的精液，在昏黄的路灯下闪烁着亮晶晶的光泽。  
他心情应该不错，难得耐心地解释道：“这样方便。内裤脱来脱去磨的腿疼，反正裤子脏了就脏了，无所谓。”  
他说完便转过身去，上半身趴半人多高的石材上，屁股撅的老高，把那两团你朝思暮想的好肉冲着你摇了摇，当中那点深红色的屁眼还吐出了几滴凝白的精液。  
你吞了口口水，扶着他的腰，慢慢地把鸡巴插进了那个被操的烂熟的穴。男人的脸上没有任何表情，他甚至还闲适地伸长手，拿过已经燃了一半的烟，斜起眼睛看向路灯。  
男人的穴里又紧又热，虽然被工地上几十个工人轮流操过，但还是能吸的你魂飞魄散。你强忍着射精的欲望，掐着他紧实的腰身抽出了性器，好不容易憋住了即将喷涌而出的精液。  
“用点力，中午没吃饭吗？”  
男人突然回过头，他咬着烟尾，眉头挑起，像极了娼馆里没被满足的嫖客，“如果你敢就这么射了，那今晚就给老子收拾包袱滚蛋。”  
……到底是谁操谁？  
你无奈地笑了一声，鸡巴轻轻地往里一撞，高热的肠道裹紧了侵入的性器，男人发出了一声细小的闷哼，吐出一口灰蒙蒙的烟雾。  
他的穴很湿，不时还会向外挤出别人射在里面的精液，稠白的液体糊在他偏深色的臀肉上，隐晦又暧昧地刺激着你的眼睛。  
你不由自主地感到有些烦躁——随手抹掉了那些黏糊糊的浊液，你像是依恋母亲的小兽一般，俯下身将男人紧紧地抱在了怀里。  
“……要操快点，别发疯。”他好像非常不喜欢这种亲昵的动作，不适地挣扎了一番，“二十分钟结束，不然翻三倍算你。”  
你充耳不闻，舔着他脖子里咸涩的汗水，顶弄着他穴里凸起的嫩肉，男人依旧是那副有些烦躁的表情，但微微颤抖的手指和面上浮起的红晕不动声色地暴露了他真正的感受，于是你咬着他的耳朵，坏心眼地耸动起腰身。  
顶、撞，你含着他的耳廓，像是不知疲倦的性爱机器一样折磨着他敏感的肠道，男人被你操的几乎夹不住指间的香烟，只能闷哼着咬紧嘴唇，垂下了漂亮的脸蛋。他的脸侧和鼻尖沾满了飞扬的土灰，汗水混合着那些黑灰从脸颊滑下，男人的背心也湿透了，你闻着那股酸涩的汗味，鸡巴兴奋的要死，下身猛烈的动作几乎要操穿他的肚子。男人不断从喉间逸出破碎的呻吟，线条结实的背肌顺着你的动作前后摇晃，他整个人都趴在了冰凉的石材上，肆无忌惮地晃着屁股，被操熟了的肉穴一个劲地抽搐着，你摸着他被操凸的肚子，咬着他湿答答的后颈，死命地顶住他痉挛的臀肉和大腿，毫不客气地射在了他熟热的肠道深处。  
男人几乎是和你一起高潮的，他使用过度的鸡巴射不出什么存货，只是象征性地吐出了一口稀薄的白液，滴滴答答地落在满是尘土的地砖上。他好像是爽极了，整个人趴在粗糙的石材上像过电一样地抽搐了好一会儿；高潮的余韵尚未过去，他却执着着抬起颤抖的手指，深吸了一口快要烧完香烟，舒服地呼出一大口刺鼻的烟雾。  
等到你穿好裤子、系好皮带，男人才慢悠悠地支起身子，他像是酒足饭饱的嫖客，上下审视着满脸餍足的你，颇为不满地说道：“看着人高马大的，原来还是个雏……”  
你知道他是什么意思——无非是嫌弃你射的太快又没技巧，伺候的他不爽，于是你心领神会地从口袋里摸出了一沓厚厚的复兴票，塞在了男人湿漉漉的手心里。  
“……不过还行，也不算特别烂。”男人满意地点了点手里的工票，自说自话地从你土黄色的外套内袋里摸了根烟夹在耳后。  
最后，他咬着还剩一点的烟屁股，似笑非笑地说道：“下次再来啊，小兔崽子。”


End file.
